Forever
by BleedingHearts101
Summary: When Nero shows up dripping wet and heart broke what will Dante do? Sorry i suck at summarys


**My one shot / Dante/Nero YAOI, don't say I didn't warn you, prolly OOC-don't like don't read**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY, but I do love me some Dante…**

**Takes place after Fortuna disaster…**

…_In the brightest hour _

_Of my darkest day_

_I realized what is wrong with me_

_Can't get over you, _

_Can't get through to you_

_It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start…_

The white haired teen stared at the wooden double doors through dripping wet strands of hair. It hadn't stopped raining since he left Fortuna, three days ago, after finding Kyrie had been cheating on him with another order member. At least the rain wouldn't allow the tear tracks on his face to be seen. Dante would never leave him alone if the man saw the tears, at least that's what Nero thought.

From inside the building Dante's nose twitched, a familiar scent wafted over him, a smile daring to break his lips 'Kid?! What the hell is Nero doing here but more important why was he just standing outside his door in the damn rain?' Dante casually dropped his feet to the floor, rising from his comfortable position behind the desk and strolled to the door.

Nero clinched and released a fist formed by his demon hand, trying almost desperately to get his emotions in check before heading into the office. The door clicked open forcing him from his thoughts. The red and black clad devil slayer smirked at him from atop the concrete steps. Nero's eyes meet his, teeth clinched tight. The elder could easily see the pain in his eyes even the rain didn't mask the fact that the boy had been crying. He unclenched the demon hand readjusting the strap of the pack across his shoulder,

"Hi Dante…" his voice didn't emit his usual pompous demeanor.

Dante knew something had happened just not what, he didn't like seeing the kid this down and out,

"Get you scrawny ass in here before you drowned." Nero caught the note of compassion in his voice and smiled half-heartedly. Stalking up the steps of Devil May Cry, Dante clapped him on the back as he shouldered past the elder into the warm shop.

Nero set his gear down just inside the door as Dante returned to his previous position of chair leaned back and feet kicked up. The younger removed the blue trench and red hoodie in one step relieving himself from the cold dripping garments, the black beater underneath only slightly damp. The boots went next, his feet hurt from all the walking, it's not like Dante's shop was right around the corner or anything. He dared a glance at proprietor- his head buried in a Solider of Fortune magazine, unbeknownst to the younger, Dante had been watching intently, everything about the kid reeked of heartbreak,

"So you gonna tell me why you showed up at my door at nearly midnight dripping all over my floor."

Nero ran his devil bringer through his dripping hair, the droplets mingling with the new salty tears, he didn't dare look at Dante,

"I just needed to get away for a while, though maybe you could use some help around here." He lied, voice thick.

"Well, if you told me you were planning on coming I could have came and got you from the ferry, it's been pissing outside the last week."

'Why is he being so nice." Nero rubbed the side of his nose, something he did only when embarrassed, Dante cracked a smile.

Nero slumped into the red leather couch across the room from the devil slayer. He brought his knees to his chest, folding his arms atop resting his chin across the crossed limbs. He didn't realize the other had moved until he felt a towel dropped over his head and the seat moved slightly as Dante took up position next to him,

"Besides the fact that you missed me what's wrong."

The teen glared at him from underneath the black towel,

"I never said I missed you!" Dante loved getting the kid riled. He finally moved to run the towel over his hair and easily wiped away shed tears in the process, he sighed leaning back hugging the towel to his chest.

…_Take these memories that are haunting me,_

_Of a paper man cut into shreds_

_By his own pair of scissors,_

_He'll never forgive her_

_He'll never forgive her…_

"She was cheating on my Dante, this whole time, Kyrie was cheating on me." He heard Dante sigh,

"So that's why she's been calling wanting to know if I've seen you." Nero glanced up a bit surprised,

"Kyrie called? Here?" Dante nodded, a slight smile as the teens voice cracked slightly.

"She didn't say why, only that you packed your shit and left, I was wondering when you'd turn up here."

He hadn't stopped hugging the towel, it smelled of the older hunter, rawhide and raspberries, it was comforting in some sick way,

"Oh, and what made you think I would show up here?!" He wanted to snap but the words came out somewhat softer. Dante shrugged glad the youth had decided to come to his door. He'd been wanting to sink his teeth into the young flesh for sometime maybe now he had half a chance the kid being on the rebound and all.

Dante leaned closer wrapping an arm around the teen. Nero didn't even tense, just went with it, he wanted to be close to someone, anyone. He leaned his head against a broad shoulder. The elder idly drew circles on his back, the touch sending rivulets of pleasure through his body, he closed his eyes melting into the older hunter. Dante noticed the kids devil bringer glowed slightly brighter then he heard the sniffle. He glanced down at the angelic face on his shoulder and the fresh tears.

Nero couldn't hold back any longer, just the way the old man held him made everything alright, before he knew it the damnable tears slipped over, he cursed himself for being so weak. He wanted to pull away but a second arm was now holding him in place. Dante's arms had completely surrounded him pulling him into a tight embrace right into the elders chest.

…_Because days come and go_

_But my feeling for you last forever_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you last forever…_

Nero clinched Dante's shirt tightly in his human hand and finally let the tears flow that had persisted in erupting from his being. Dante had more or less, for better or worse, pulled the teen into his lap. He had waited for so long for the kid to be in this position, so vulnerable to him. He didn't want to screw this up not after he'd waited this long.

Dante tenderly brushed his lips across Nero's forehead whispering words of comfort, letting his fingers trail up and down his spine. Nero's back arched slightly under the fingertips-just the response Dante was looking for. He placed his pointer finger under the teens chin raising his head to look him in the eye. The tear stained face looked so innocent, so appealing, so sexy. The demon hunter lowered his face near even with Nero's, his tongue darted quickly tasting the salty tears. Nero's breath hitched in his throat, eyes full of questions and misunderstood feelings towards the elder. Dante moved his hand wiping his tears away with a single swipe of his thumb, letting his fingers trail across the teens swollen lips. Nero could taste the saltiness of his own tears on his lips. Dante leaned closer gently pressing his lips to the sweet cherry of a mouth, Nero moaned into the kiss, parting them to allow Dante entrance to the cavern Kyrie had never even attempted to explore.

The teen was rubbing Dante just the right way, being in his lap his ass right over the growing bulge in his tight leathers, he let his fingers trail across Nero's tight stomach, he shivered as Dante's fingers ticked down his ribs, said elder smiled into the kiss, never loosing contact. Nero finally wrapped his devil bringer around the elders neck, fingers playing twining through the soft silver hair. The teen let loose a pent up moan when a hand roughly rubbed his cloth covered fast growing erection. Dante very pleased with his progress thus far decided to take it to the next level. Getting the kids cloths OFF!!!

…_Sitting by a fire_

_On a lonely night_

_Hanging over from another good time_

_With another girl, little dirty girl_

_You should listen to this story of a life…_

Dante nonchalantly unbuttoned the teen pants, slipping his hand inside,

"I always knew you were an old perv…"

"Hey kid I don't hear any complaining coming from you." Dante smirked continuing his descent on the sinewy body in front of him.

Nero removed his own shirt much to Dante's surprise and pleasure. His lips meet the soft flesh of the teens neck, nipping oh so gently, lick, nip, lick, nip, the ministrations raised another moan from the 'kid' as Dante's hands removed him from his lap and pressed his back in the red leather of the old couch and lent down between his legs placing sloppy kisses across his chest and abs, inching his damp jeans down taking his boxers with. Nero's cock gave a full salute, bigger than Dante had anticipated, but that isn't exactly a bad thing-now is it? Hehehehehe.

Dante slowly churned his tongue around the head before swallowing it whole, Nero arched wildly feeling his cock hit the back of the elders throat, eyes tightly shut,

"Ugh… shit Dante…" Dante smiled to himself, pleased with the reaction. His head bobbed up and down slurping the pulsing member as if an exotic popsicle. The teen is panting now, a warmness slowly churning in his lower stomach. Dante's own erection pushing painfully hard against his leather pants, then the thought occurred to him 'WHY THE HELL AM I STILL DRESSED?! As if almost a cue Nero leaned up grabbing the back of Dante's black t-shirt pulling it over his shoulders and head which meant Dante had to release little Nero for all of a second. He then managed to wiggle from the tight ass leathers he so loved revealing a black thong tightly hugging his ready to burst cock. He kneeled between Nero's knees,

"What do you think Kid?" He smirked.

Nero looked from him to the thong and back again, just rolling his eyes,

"Get rid of it Dante…" The teen wanted his heat back, it felt good, Kyrie wouldn't even touch him, first he thought it was his arm, but of course now he knows better. Dante casually, slowly removed the black wisp of fabric, Nero huffed with impatients a low growl vibrated from the teen as his prize was finally revealed. He leaned farther, close enough to touch Dante's chest, just letting his hands roam over the rough scarred skin, tracing a few with a claw sparking a moan from the hunter. He let his hand wrap gently around Dante's member, his mind racing- he had never made it with a girl much less a guy, so he decided to try mimicking what the elder had done to him. Nero suckled the very tip of his cock locking eyes with said hunter smiling sheepishly. Dante ran his fingers through the teens soft hair as his cock was being massaged by the agile tongue, for a first timer the kid isn't half bad, but Dante knew he could teach this young dog some new tricks. Nero placed soft kisses along the tender underside, tracing his tongue along the blue bulging vain. Dante could feel the knot begin to coil tightly in his stomach,

"Fuck kid…" his hand tightened roughly in Nero's hair forcing the pleasingly warm mouth from his throbbing member. He wanted the kid OH GOD how he wanted him. He pushed the teen back down, "Stay." He ordered. Nero leaned back closing his eyes, he could hear the elder riffling through one of the drawers of his desk.

Dante removed himself from the teens warm body, he wanted to do this right, sure there would be a bit of pain but what is pleasure without pain. He walked butt ass naked to his oak desk and pulled open the bottom right drawer, pushed aside a few papers before he found the tube of lube, he wanted the kid to enjoy this as much as he.

Nero didn't open his eyes when he felt the couch shift, Dante had returned to him placing soft kisses down taught skin covering his well toned abs. the elder squeezed a generous amount of the clear lube onto three fingers. He sucked Nero's cock back into his mouth as he inserted the first of three fingers, the youth jumped-Dante chuckled,

"Relax, you're gonna enjoy this Kid." Said youth grumbled under his breath, "I'm not a dam…AHHH!" Dante hit the spot he was looking for, he inserted a second finger brushing against the bundle of nerves. Dante kept one hand on the kid to keep him from thrusting and choking him. Nero's knot coiled even tighter, he was almost there when Dante inserted the third and final finger, hitting his prostate again, "Jesus, fuck, Dante!" his bringer digging deep gashes into the elders shoulder which healed almost instantly, "Don't worry I'm getting to it." lustily whispered, the smell of blood turning him on even more. After a couple more thrusts with his fingers he felt the teen ready for the real thing, he removed the appendages lubing his cock with the same hand. Dante kissed his way up the lean frame writhing beneath him, pushing his knees to his chest he placed the head at his entrance. He planted a quick kiss on Nero's lips, "Just relax…" he purred, nipping hard on the lobe of his ear Dante thrust his entire length into Nero hitting his bundle of nerves the first time. Nero arched enough his back should have broke from the extreme angle. Dante wrapped one arm around him, keeping the other to steady himself as he rocked in and out of the tight entrance. Nero moaning louder with each thrust, bit deep into the others shoulder, drawing a mouthful of sweet blood from the hunter, Dante gasped as sharpened teeth sank into his flesh forcing him to thrust harder, deeper into the toned ass. As Nero clung to Dante the elder unwrapped his arm only to manhandle the younger's neglected length, pumping harder he knew Nero was close, well so was he. Just a little bit more and the youth came between them, covering their abdomens and Dante's hand in the thick sticky whiteness. As Nero unloaded he clinched around Dante and that's all she wrote, the elder painted his insides white moments later. Dante rode out his orgasm in the man below placing delicate kisses along his jaw line.

Dante rested his forehead against Nero's sweat covered skin, regaining control of his breathing. Nero blushed six ways from Sunday as the elder stared him in the eye, he didn't know what to say, if there was anything to say…Dante finally pulled out, sitting up, Nero sat beside him, a hollow empty feeling crept over him,

"Dante…" Nothing else had time to leave his mouth as the elder crushed their lips together and pulled the other into his arms carrying him up the concrete stairs to his bed. Nero sighed with relief, nothing needed to be said, Dante cared about him and that's all that mattered. He fell into a deep sleep curled next to the warm hard body. The other wrapped his arms protectively around the lithe body, never to let him go, never to let anyone hurt him again.

…_You're my heroine in this moment_

_I'm lonely, fulfilling _

_My darkest dreams_

_All these drugs, all these women_

_I'm never forgiving this _

_Broken heart of mine…_

Nero's eyes popped open, the body beside him radiated warmth, he rolled in the arms of the man embracing him and gave a quick kiss to the center of his chest before easing himself out of Dante's grasp. He sighed trudging downstairs naked to gather his cloths. He didn't want to leave the warm embrace but there were far too many things going through his young mind, too many questions he needed to find an answer to.

Without a second thought Nero grabbed a scrap of paper from atop Dante's desk and quickly scribbled a note. He wanted out of the shop before he changed his mind, he felt he needed to do this for himself he had to get his shit straight before beginning a new life…perhaps with Dante…he smiled at the thought. Who would have ever guessed it?

He set the paper down took a quick glance over his shoulder where he'd left the bedroom door ajar and walked out the door, as the smooth wood closed behind him he knew he'd return. As he took his first steps into a new world one thing occurred to him, 'Look at that, the rain finally stopped.'

…_Because days come and go_

_But my feeling for you last forever_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you last forever._

_One last kiss_

_Before I go, _

_Dry your tears _

_It is time to let you go_

_One last kiss…_

Dante rolled to the side, opened a heavy eyelid as he felt something was amiss, the spot next to him cold to the touch and he knew exactly what it was. The teen was gone, Dante knew he wouldn't be downstairs either but still managed to drag himself from the bed for a quick shower. As the hot water rolled over him unexpected tears stung the blue abyss he called eyes. The only thing that ran through his mind, 'I fucked it all up.' He shut off the water, ran a towel over his hot skin and pulled on a pair of boxers before wondering downstairs. He could still smell the kid in the surrounding air, something very similar to cinnamon. He turned towards the kitchen but from the corner of his eye wayward piece of paper caught his eye, he sauntered over lightly picking it up, sat heavily in the chair behind the desk and read,

'_**Dear Dante,**_

_**Last night…there are no words to**_

_**Explain how it felt, how I felt**_

_**And that's why I had to leave,**_

_**You gave me a lot of things to think about**_

_**Know this, I WILL definitely be back, **_

_**That is if you are willing to wait.'**_

_**-Love now and always Nero-**_

Dante smiled at the letter, 'oh yeah, I'll definitely wait kid.' as he placed his feet atop his desk closing his eyes, hopefully the kid wont take to long to make up his mind; he needed another fix already…

_One last kiss before I go_

_Dry your tears, it is time_

_To let you go_

_One last kiss_

_-Forever by Papa Roach-_

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic…EVER!!! K, so read/review if you want. Let me know what you think. Always open to suggestions, don't worry about being mean I can take it.**

**Peace, love and all that jazz.**


End file.
